Lindy Nose Best
Lindy Nose Best is the 14th episode in Season 1 of I Didn't Do It and aired on August 10, 2014. Overview After Lindy vows not to interfere with her friends’ business, everyone seems to get into even crazier messes – Jasmine and Logan began to ‘fake-date’ to show he is ‘boyfriend material’ to impress his crush, while Delia winds up taking Garrett’s spot on the football team. Lindy herself struggles to get on the good side of her history teacher, only to wind up inadvertently causing trouble for him, as well as herself. Story The episode starts off with Lindy in her history class trying to put out a fire and timidly telling her teacher to make a wish. Logan and Lindy are then in the school cafeteria. Logan says he's got a B on his history paper, having a higher grade than Lindy - who has a B minus - and Lindy goes to talk to her teacher, Herb Buffington. Instantly, Logan notices his crush, Jenna, who ignores him for some reason. Jasmine notices this and explains that the reason Jenna doesn't notice him is that he's never had a girlfriend. Jasmine suggests to Logan that they "date" to get Jenna to notice Logan and to get Jasmine's ex-boyfriend, Mike, jealous. Logan immediately agrees on this, and they almost share their first kiss for the first time, until Jasmine points out that Mike has left, leaving Logan confused and somewhat disappointed. In the next scene, Garrett and Delia find out that Jasmine and Logan are 'dating' and Garrett starts worrying and asks Delia out, but they then find out that they are only fake dating so Garrett takes what he said, back. Delia convinces Garrett to confront the coach because he doesn't seem to notice Garrett. When Garrett does this, he ends up getting kicked off the team, simply for grabbing the coach's stopwatch. Meanwhile, Lindy tries to make peace with her teacher, who is working on a diorama depicting the Battle of the Alamo, but during the meeting, he reveals that she caused him to lose his girlfriend by exposing the fact that he had a nose-job. Logan and Jasmine agree to have a backstory for their fake romance. Jasmine insists that it should be that they were two friends who fell in love, but Logan wants something far more elaborate and ridiculous. At the Watson basement, Lindy reveals that she was right about Mr. Buffington not liking her, claiming it's because she sticks her nose in other people's business, and to her surprise, the other four agree with him. The other four try to talk her out of being such a "buttinsky," and she tries to make amends with Mr. Buffington. Unfortunately, he's on his laptop during a video chat with his new girlfriend while continuing to work on his diorama, and Lindy's efforts to make amends includes reuniting him with his previous girlfriend, and he ends up losing both of them, when she mentioned his ex-wife and kids. Jasmine and Logan are seen at the lockers and Jasmine says that none of her real boyfriends were ever as sweet as Logan and they act like a real couple, which they both seem to really like. Delia then talks to the coach and tries to get Garrett back on the team, but ends up taking his place. At Rumble Juice, Logan and Jasmine are on a fake date as part of their effort to make Mike jealous and make Jenna think he's good for a girl, which is actually their first date when Lindy walks in. As they reveal their charade to her, Lindy tells them that neither of the two people they're trying to impress are at the smoothie joint, yet they still resume their date. Back at Ditka High, Lindy tries another attempt to make amends with Mr. Buffington, who is clearly disinterested. While giving a lesson on the Assassination of Archduke Ferdinand and the events surrounding it, Lindy notices a large booger hanging from one of his nostrils. Still trying to stay out of other people's business, she struggles to decide whether she should tell him about it. After failing to get his attention the first time, the booger becomes larger as it dangles from his face while he's giving the lecture. Lindy can no longer hold back her observation and attempts to wipe his nose with a tissue, inadvertently causing him to back up into the wall, where he then falls to the ground and ruins his nose-job. When Garrett finds out that Delia replaced him, he becomes really annoyed. Lindy overhears the confrontation and gives them advice - since Delia is a better kicker than Garrett, she should teach him how to be one. Jasmine and Logan are then seen walking over, holding hands and Lindy encourages them to go out for real if they really do like each other, making them both blush. Delia helps Garrett learn how to be a better kicker and they head to the field. Jasmine and Logan agree that if they did date for real, it would be awkward. Jasmine then notices Mike and asks Logan to carry her books to class, but he carries her instead. Lindy talks to her teacher while they're about to have a birthday party for him and tells him that she has lots of opinions. When Garrett kicks a football through the class window (due to Delia's training), Lindy rescues Buffington's diorama from it but ends up placing it over his birthday cake causing it to burn. Buffington, who is already injured from his unnecessary attempt to avoid Lindy's tissue, wishing for the days when corporal punishment was still legal (and allegedly less risky) for teachers to carry out against high school students. In the next scene, it is revealed that Jasmine has developed "real" feelings for Logan during the process, and she decides to confess her feelings for him to him at Rumble Juice after Jasmine and Logan "break up". When she is about to do this, Jenna comes up behind Logan and Logan tells Jasmine that he and Jenna are going to see a movie, since Logan has told Jenna that he and Jasmine have broken up, not giving Jasmine the chance to tell Logan her feelings for him. Jasmine says she's happy for Logan. Logan then walks out to go to Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. In the final scene, Delia is seen on the field with Garrett and he thanks her for helping him get back on the team. He also says he owes her, so she gets him and others on the football team to give her a ride on a tackling dummy through the school, but ends up hitting Mr. Buffington in the nose. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *JC Gonzalez as Mike *Cameron Inman as Jenna *Marc Evan Jackson as Mr. Buffington *Lindsey Alley as Judy *Kristin Eggers as Tammy *Charles Malik Whitfield as Coach Laketta Trivia *In the promo, it was mentioned that Jasmine and Logan were "fake-dating" so Jasmine could get her boyfriend back and so Logan could get a girl to notice him. Even though in the previous episode, he was already in a relationship, but this was because the episodes aired out of order. Also, because Logan broke up with Danica at the end of the episode. *Jasmine is confirmed to have "real" feelings for Logan in the ending, when she is about to ask him out, but gets interrupted. Unfortunately, this may not hit Logan, since he's too caught up with Jenna to notice. (He later found out in Logan Finds Out!, about her feelings for him and it was also revealed in Falling for... Who? that Logan does return Jasmine's feelings "for real".) *This episode showed what Jasmine and Logan would be like as a couple, on their dates and that they would like to be together, (which is proven to be true) even though they don't actually date " for real" until the following year *Jasmine and Logan basically "broke up" in this episode and they then "get back together", in The Rescuers. *It is revealed that Garrett is on the football team. * This episode was similar to the Austin & Ally episode, "Girlfriends & Girl Friends", because in that episode, Ally admitted her feelings for Austin, as Jasmine did with Logan in this episode, and then Logan (Austin) started dating another girl, leaving Jasmine (Ally) upset. Both episodes also had some kind of dating, because Austin and Ally had a practice date and Jasmine and Logan fake dated for a week. The only difference between the episodes was that Jasmine attempted to tell Logan her feelings for him, but Ally didn't with Austin. * This episode aired on September 26th, 2014 in the UK. *Jasmine tried to ask Logan out but unfortunately didn't get the chance. *The Jogan Arc continued in this episode and was part 2 *In Logan Finds Out!, it was revealed that Jasmine had liked Logan for about a year. This meant that it had been about a year since this episode was set, in the I Didn't Do It universe. *The ending of Falling for... Who? was similar to the ending of this episode, because Logan finally admitted his feelings for Jasmine, like Jasmine did with Logan in this episode and he tried to ask her out, as she did with him in this episode, but Logan didn't get a chance, because Jasmine started dating Owen, leaving Logan completely heartbroken, like when Jasmine tried to ask Logan out in this episode, but Logan went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. *Jasmine and Logan almost shared their first kiss. It was also the first time they almost kissed, the second time was in Next of Pumpkin, and the third time is in Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *Jasmine said "Isn't it simpler if we were just really great friends who fell in love?" to Logan, which is proven to be true in later episodes of the series, especially Drum Beats, Heart Beats, and The Rescuers. *Logan's story about Jasmine being secretly in love with him since the day they met, later happened with Maddie and Josh in the Liv and Maddie episode, Cowbell-A-Rooney, when Josh instantly fell in love with Maddie, the day they met and they then eventually started dating. Ironically, Maddie and Josh are very similar to Jasmine and Logan. *This episode was filmed on the week of January 14, 2014. The scene where Jasmine and Logan are talking about their fake relationship and backstory was filmed on that day.Piper's Tweet 14.01.2014 Which also means, it aired the same week the first episode aired. Goofs *Logan considered Jasmine his first girlfriend, but Danica was his first girlfriend in the previous episode. However, this episode was filmed before Earth Boys Are Icky. International Premieres *September 20, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *September 25, 2014 (UK) *October 3, 2014 (Japan) * November 2, 2014 (Poland) * November 24, 2014 (Australia) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Jogan Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Lindy Nose Best Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Video Galleries Category:Videos Category:Jogan Arc